


One Step Forward

by blushymika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, shame...i’m ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymika/pseuds/blushymika
Summary: Kakashi is nervous and so is Gai, but things will work out just fine, no matter how big the step may be.





	One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i haven’t written smut in two years. it’s the thing that i have the most trouble with honestly but hey,, i persevered.
> 
> also i edited this like once but i half-assed it so forgive me if i made any errors lol (also naruto timelines are stupid but kakashi is 18 and gai is 19 here)
> 
> anyways enjoy i guess !!

They’ve been in bed for about half an hour now, Kakashi thinks as Gai’s mouth meets his again for about the hundredth time tonight. Kakashi is out of breath in the best way possible and he’s sure that, by now, his lips are swollen from the amount of times Gai has kissed and bitten him during their makeout session. 

Kakashi doesn’t mind though and Gai takes it as a sign that his boyfriend is okay when his hands find their way under his shirt.

Kakashi’s touch, somehow, is a mixture of both lust and love. Right now, as Kakashi touches him, Gai can feel the rough pulls of desperation as well as the caresses that whisper unsaid confessions against his skin; so maybe—just maybe—Kakashi wants this as much as Gai does.

But Gai is a careful man, so he asks Kakashi just to make sure and he says, “Can I make love to you, Kakashi?”

And Kakashi sputters like he’s never sputtered before. His face changes colour and Gai watches as Kakashi is now a brilliant shade of both pink and red. Gai tries not to laugh as he raises his hand and frames Kakashi’s cheek with it. Now, as he gets closer, he notices that while Kakashi’s entire face is pink, his cheeks, in particular, have been splashed with patches of red. 

What Kakashi responds with is, “Do you have to say it like that?”

“Like what?” Gai asks.

Kakashi smacks him lightly on the chest. “I’m not saying it.”

Gai huffs and repeats his request, “Do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” Kakashi blurts and then swallows the lump in his throat. “Sure. If you want to. I guess.”

“I want to,” Gai confirms.

“Okay,” Kakashi responds and his breath almost catches when Gai’s other hand finds its way to rest on his hip. “Well…”

“Have you ever done this before?”

“No. Have you?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“But I will try my best to help you enjoy yourself, rival,” Gai tells him with a grin and a flash of white teeth.

“Me too,” Kakashi replies and he relishes in how Gai blushes as well. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Then… a challenge!” Gai proposes and Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Whoever can make the other feel—”

Kakashi places the tip of his index finger on Gai’s lips to stop him from talking. Then, he tilts his head to the side in amusement. “Maybe another time,” he says and wraps his arms around Gai’s neck. “But not now. Just focus on me.”

Gai nods immediately, already moved by Kakashi’s words. He leans forward and catches Kakashi’s mouth with his own and Kakashi’s hands are already back and under Gai’s shirt as he works on removing it from their immediate vicinity. 

Eventually, Gai’s shirt is discarded and thrown across the bedroom. Gai laughs as warmth envelopes Kakashi’s chest. 

“Patience is a virtue, rival,” Gai tells him.

“Stop trying to teach me things that I’ll never learn,” Kakashi answers and pulls Gai towards him until his face is buried in the soft and wide expanse of Gai’s neck. “It’s useless.”

Gai tries to tell Kakashi otherwise, but the younger boy is already kissing and biting along Gai’s neck before any type of protest ruins the mood. Kakashi’s legs spread subconsciously and Gai catches them quickly before lifting them until Kakashi’s calves are resting by Gai’s hips.

“Kakashi,” Gai whispers and he breathes in the lingering scent of Kakashi’s shampoo.

When Kakashi finally lets Gai go, there are two hickeys underneath Gai’s jawline and three other marks on the other side of Gai’s neck.

From where Gai is, he can tell that Kakashi is proud of himself; he’s smug and he’s _smirking_ and Gai wants to kiss that expression off his face as soon as possible. 

So he does and Kakashi whimpers now, smirk gone and faded away, and he whines alongside the series of moans he lets out when Gai’s tongue enters his mouth because Gai knows that Kakashi loves being kissed like this.

It’s hot and it’s intimate and Kakashi can’t help but love it when Gai leans in even more to claim Kakashi’s lips as his own. On the other hand, no matter how good it may feel right now, Kakashi’s hands are twitching from where they rest on Gai’s face. He lowers his hands to the hem of his shirt and pushes Gai away gently to remove his own clothing now. 

Gai watches him carefully and listens to how Kakashi tells him to stop looking at him like that, but doesn’t make any real moves to push Gai away. Instead, he continues until his shirt is off and what’s left is the black binder that Gai has seen many times before.

This time, Kakashi allows Gai to take it off for him and the former lets out a breath that he never knew he was holding in the first place. The puff of air is light, refreshing, and Gai cherishes the sound like he’ll never be able to hear it again. 

Before Gai says anything, however, he decides to lower his hands and run them along Kakashi’s sides before they reach his pants. Those are quickly removed though and Gai hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Kakashi’s boxers before pulling them down. 

“Kakashi,” Gai says abruptly and Kakashi meets his gaze. “I really like you. I really like being here with you like this. I like looking at you when you’re like this.”

“Pervert,” Kakashi jokes and then he laughs when Gai shoots back with a blush and an offended expression. “Joking, joking… I’m joking.

“I like you too. Idiot.”

Gai’s heart almost explodes when he hears those five words. 

They’ve been together for two years. Kakashi’s confessions have always been worded through actions, through the little things.

For example, sometimes Gai will come home to a hot cup of tea or a cold one depending on Kakashi’s timing. Sometimes when Kakashi kisses him, he’ll intertwine his fingers with Gai’s and he’ll give Gai’s hand a squeeze and it makes the older boy’s brain go absolutely bonkers.

With Gai, love is expressed through words and declarations of love and eternity. Gai’s love is loud and frequently outspoken, but sometimes it’s shared in bed between whispers and soft kisses.

With Kakashi, love is silent and isn’t shown through death or sacrifice. Love, to Kakashi, is alive and passionate and warm.

It’s supposed to be constant. It never leaves, which is essentially what Gai is to him.

And he’s the one to snap Gai out of his thoughts when he asks, “Aren’t you going to take off your pants?”

And Gai nods, finally getting rid of his pants and all the fabric that was keeping them apart. Now, however, he isn’t sure what he should do. He’s nineteen, yes, but he’s still a virgin and this is Kakashi and Gai knows that his boyfriend has boundaries. 

“Are you nervous?”

Gai nods again. “I’m unsure about what to do from here.”

“You’re usually not this nervous,” Kakashi comments, sliding into Gai’s lap. “You’re thinking too much. That’s unusual.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gai admits as Kakashi leads his hands to rest on his hips. 

“You won’t,” Kakashi reassures, but there’s a twinkle in his eye when he says, “Although I wouldn’t mind if you hurt me _a little_.”

“Kakashi!”

The younger boy snorts, bringing Gai into a kiss as he mumbles, “I’m joking.”

Gai frowns, not appreciating the jokes as he moves his hand to grab Kakashi’s ass. Then, he leans forward, leaving a trail of kisses from Kakashi’s collarbone until he reaches his neck.

Kakashi is clinging to him now with his hands on Gai’s biceps. There’s a whimper lingering in Kakashi’s throat and the way that Gai rolls his nipple in between his fingers is enough to make Kakashi gasp.

Gai blushes, feeling the wetness collecting on his thigh from where Kakashi is sitting.

“Kakashi,” Gai mutters and he receives a whine in response. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” he mumbles and Kakashi rocks his hips forward, seeking friction from Gai’s thigh. “It’s—It’s good.”

“You’re getting really wet,” Gai says and Kakashi wants to kill him.

“Don’t say that,” Kakashi grumbles. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?” Gai asks and his fingers move further down until the tip of his middle finger parts Kakashi’s folds. “You’re enjoying yourself.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Kakashi complains and he grabs Gai’s wrist until the latter’s finger brushes against his clit. 

Gai clears his throat, muttering an apology before grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Eventually, Kakashi finds himself on his back and his legs are spread over Gai’s shoulders as two fingers steadily pump inside of him. 

The pleasure is intense and Kakashi’s back arches when Gai lowers his head to suck gently on his clit. Heat rushes up into Kakashi’s face and down into his stomach as Gai continues with his tongue wandering in between the folds.

As Kakashi raises his hand to grasp onto one of the pillows for dear life, his legs tremble from on top of Gai’s shoulders. Kakashi was never one for “playing” around with himself when he was alone. Even when he did on the rare occasion, it never felt anything like this. In spite of the fact that Gai’s fingers are entering him clumsily and with no amount of skill whatsoever, Kakashi is quickly unwinding under his touch. He’d never have anything—the word is embarrassing when he thinks about it—penetrate him before.

Kakashi’s thinking and he can’t help but think about how surprisingly comfortable he feels right now in Gai’s bed with Gai in between his legs. He feels good. He feels warm. He feels safe. He’s safe here.

“Gai,” he finally moans and the man in question spreads Kakashi’s legs even further apart in response. “God… F-Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

At that, Gai’s lips latch onto his clit again and increases the pace of his fingers. The tips somehow hit every right nerve and Gai deems himself lucky when Kakashi actually comes with Gai’s fingers knuckle deep inside of him. 

Kakashi’s face is turned to the side and buried in the pillow as he moans and Gai guides him through his orgasm by slowly rubbing his thumb over his clit. The pleasure stays for a few moments until it becomes hazy and then stops with an exhausted puff of air from Kakashi. 

Gai gets up on his knees, carefully placing Kakashi’s legs back down on the bed as he wipes his mouth.

“That… That was good,” Kakashi says, panting as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Gai smiles and leans over his boyfriend to meet his lips. They kiss for awhile, but Gai stutters when Kakashi’s hand reaches for his dick.

Kakashi’s grip is sure and it’s firm as he drags his palm and fingers across the length. More pre-come spreads in between the two and Gai bites into Kakashi’s shoulder as a reaction, deciding to “hurt him a little” like he wanted.

Kakashi doesn’t even wince. Instead, he laughs and reaches for a condom. 

This time, the penetration hurts a little bit more—a lot more actually—but Kakashi tells Gai to keep going as his nails dig into the older boy’s arms. 

There’s plenty of lube being used already, but Gai grabs the bottle again just to make sure and some of it falls onto Kakashi’s thighs and his bed too.

It does, however, make the slide in a little easier for Gai as he grabs Kakashi’s hips until he bottoms out inside of him. 

“Does it hurt?” Gai asks and Kakashi wiggles his hips with a gasp, trying to adjust himself to the feeling. “Kakashi?”

“It’s fine,” he tells him. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. Keep going.”

Gai nods, deciding to trust Kakashi as he pulls out and slowly pushes back inside. Somewhere in between, Gai’s dick slips out and he curses, which makes Kakashi laugh and relieves some of the underlying tension.

“You’re worrying too much again,” Kakashi comments and he bucks into one of Gai’s thrusts. “I’m not gonna break. Go faster.”

“You’re sure?”

Kakashi clicks his tongue and headbutts Gai lightly with a frown.

Gai laughs this time with an half-assed apology before he obliges and kisses the pout off Kakashi’s lips.

He pushes his hips forward, relishing in the tightness as he starts to build a steady, yet faster, pace. Arms wrap around Gai’s neck and they pull him forward until their foreheads knock together gently. 

Kakashi’s face is flushed and he’s panting again as his legs spread even wider. He removes his arms from around Gai and muffles his sounds with his own wrist as Gai pumps into him.

Gai holds back a scowl, wanting to hear everything that he’s giving his boyfriend. This moment is about them. He wants to know everything about Kakashi, even how he behaves during these kinds of situations where he’s debauched and out of breath. 

Instead, Gai leans down and starts leaving the marks on Kakashi’s neck that the younger boy considers to be embarrassing and _unprofessional_. Gai doesn’t know why he minds so much though since he’s the only one who gets the privilege of seeing Kakashi’s face and neck anyways.

Gai presses on and Kakashi bites into his wrist, blushing when he feels his own wetness slowly smearing down his thighs. Gai’s hips are starting to tremble though and, upon the sight, Kakashi raises his legs and pushes Gai closer with his heels.

In response, Gai gives in and he thrusts harder and faster until Kakashi falls into his second orgasm. The sensation is breathtaking and Kakashi means it literally because he’s panting _again_ and he’s covered in sweat and he’s clenching around Gai’s dick and, even through all of that, Gai still tells him that he’s beautiful. 

And Kakashi blushes from head to toe as Gai finally comes with several harsh moans that are muffled by Kakashi’s shoulder.

They stay like this for a few minutes with Gai collapsed on top of Kakashi and with Kakashi’s fingers tracing patterns across the span of his boyfriend’s back.

Eventually, Gai pulls out and stands up shakily to toss the condom into the nearest garbage can. As he does so, Kakashi watches him with a smile that he hides in the pillow.

There’s rain pattering against the window and the sky is nothing but clouds and Kakashi feels at peace.

Right now, in spite of the soreness that he’s bound to start feeling in the morning, Kakashi is happy in the comfort of Might Gai’s bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
